


Callergies

by DemonPoxHerondale



Series: Positive-verse [6]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Ducks, Original Character(s), Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonPoxHerondale/pseuds/DemonPoxHerondale
Summary: This is a one-shot in the series "Positive-verse," so it will make more sense if you read the others first, but this can be read as a stand-alone.Kit and Dru are involved in a prank war, and when Dru finds a duck wandering the streets of Idris, she knows just what her next prank will be. But of course, as with all things in the Shadowhunter world, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Positive-verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1020728
Kudos: 20





	Callergies

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who hasn't read the rest of this series, Cal is the child of Julian and Emma, born after Lady Midnight. Since he is the child of parabatai, he has some magical abilities. In this fic, he is 7, Ty and Kit are 22, and Dru is 20.

Dru was fuming. Despite her hasty shower, she could still feel the paint hardening in her hair, practically glowing in her peripheral vision. Kit was going to pay for that one. She’d thought they would take the weekend off, considering it was the day of Ty’s graduation from the Scholomance. Dru had figured Kit would be too caught up in excitement for his boyfriend that he wouldn’t be working on his next prank just yet. So she’d let her guard down, and hadn’t checked the door to her bedroom before going inside. She’d been drenched from head to toe in hot pink paint, and Kit had burst around the corner, laughing hysterically. He was so in for it now.

She could feel people looking at her as she stomped down the sidewalk, so she ducked into an alleyway and leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath. She needed to think of a really good prank, and she needed it to be soon.

_Quack._

Dru looked down in surprise to see a large white duck flapping around her feet. Her mouth slowly spread into a smile.

“Well, hello there,” she murmured, slowly crouching down. She got closer to the duck, and when it didn’t move away, she carefully put her hands around its middle. She picked it up and cradled it in her arms, and the gleam in its beady eyes almost made her think it knew what she had in mind.

She was definitely winning this round.

She grinned as she walked back to the manor and quietly opened the front door, just enough for the duck to pass through. She set it down on the threshold, and shut the door as soon as it was in. Now she just had to wait.

  
  


******

  
  


“I’m telling you, she hates me,” Kit said. “But it only shows when Jem and Tessa aren’t watching. She’s a perfect little angel when they’re around, but as soon as they leave, she goes crazy and refuses to listen to anything I say.”

Jace laughed. “Mina doesn’t hate you.”

“Mina totally hates me.”

“She loves you. She just likes to ignore you and walk all over you. When Alec and I were growing up, Alec thought that Max, his brother not his son, hated him. But really he looked up to him. Kids just have a funny way of showing it, sometimes.”

Kit looked skeptical. “That’s sweet and all, but she definitely hates me.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “No she doesn’t. I’m going to get a snack.” He stood up.

“Bring me some cookies or something,” Kit said.

“You’re very demanding,” Jace responded, walking away.

Kit sighed and stared down at his lap. Maybe Jace was right. Maybe Mina was just playing around.

A strange rustling sound came from behind the sofa. It almost sounded like the fluttering of wings. Kit turned around and peered over the back, and then flung himself backward so hard he fell off the couch with a thud.

_Quack quack!_

Kit scrambled to his feet. The duck flapped up from behind the sofa and flew at Kit. 

“AAGH!” Kit dropped to a crouch, wrapping his arms around his head. “JACE!” The wings fluttered around his head again, and he frantically began to crawl away.

“Jeez, I have your coo-AAH!”

Kit glanced back at the doorway to the kitchen just in time to see Jace throw the plate of cookies at the duck, two glasses of milk falling from his hand and shattering on the ground.

“Run! Save yourself!” Jace yelled, taking two big steps in Kit’s direction before slipping on the milk and sprawling over the glass-covered floor. “ _Ow!_ ” Jace yelped. “Stupid duck!”

Kit got back to his feet and ran from the room, sprinting down the hallway. Jace was only a second behind. The duck gave chase, quacking angrily. They rounded a corner and Kit skidded to a stop to avoid slamming into a very confused Cal, who had just walked out of his room after hearing the screams. Jace had a harder time stopping in his wet socks, and he slid into Kit, who stumbled into Cal. The three ended up in a heap on the ground. 

“OW! Get off me!” Cal shrieked, shoving at Kit.

“Sorry!” Kit said. He and Jace got back up, looking over their shoulder to see where the duck had gone. But it wasn’t there.

“What’s going on?” Cal demanded, shaking out the arm that he landed on.

“Duck,” Kit managed eloquently.

“Duck?” Cal repeated, looking even more confused.

Jace nodded gravely. “Duck.”

“There’s a duck in the house? How?” Cal asked.

At that moment, Dru walked into the hallway. “Hey guys!” she said, smiling sweetly. “How’s it going?”

Kit gasped. “ _You!_ ”

“Me?” Dru asked, still smiling. “Me what?”

“Oh, I’m going to kill you!” Kit yelled, lunging at her, but he was interrupted by a loud quack, and jumped. With one last glare at Dru, he ran off down the hallway. “Ducks can’t climb stairs, right?”

“I hope not! Now RUN!” Jace shouted, following after him.

“Guys, I really don’t get it. It’s just a duck!” Cal said, but Jace and Kit weren’t around to hear his very reasonable interjection. He walked over to the duck.

“Hi, Mr. Duck! I’m Cal, nice to meet you. Can I pet you?” The duck stayed still, and Cal reached out a hand and gently ran it over its soft white feathers. “See? Nothing happened.” Then, suddenly, he sneezed. “Oops!” He giggled, continuing to pet Mr. Duck. Then he sneezed again, and again, and again.

“Uh oh,” Dru said, realizing what was happening. “Cal, get away from the duck!”

“Are you scared of him too?”

“No, buddy, you’re allergic to him! Go down to the kitchen and stay there. I’ll take care of this.” Dru reached down to grab the duck, but it chose that moment to go running after Kit and Jace again. Apparently, it was enjoying this a bit too much. It flew up the stairs to the second floor, and Dru ran after it. As she chased it down the hallway, past Ty’s room, the door opened.

“What is happening?” Ty asked, confused. “I heard all the yelling. What’s going on?”

“There’s . . . a . . . duck . . . in . . .” Dru tried to get out.

“A duck? Are you serious?”

“Yep, prank wars gone wrong. Now help me! Cal is allergic and Kit and Jace are gone and you have to help me catch it!”

Remembering the Herondales’ inexplicable fear for ducks, Ty pushed Dru out of the way and ran down the hall, the duck quacking faintly in the distance. “We’re talking about this later!” But he was too far away at that point to hear Dru’s response.

Dru rushed downstairs, realizing Cal was alone and probably in distress.

“Hey, big guy, how are you feeling?” But his running nose and red-rimmed eyes were answer enough. “Let’s go wash your hands and face, yeah?” She took him into the kitchen.

“I’m sad. I really liked Mr. Duck,” Cal said.

“I know, I’m sorry. Let’s get you cleaned up and then you can have some ice cream and I’ll take you to your mom. Deal?” Cal nodded.

Dru wet a paper towel while Cal scrubbed at his hands, and then she helped wipe down his face. “Better?”

“I still need ice cream,” Cal said, and Dru laughed.

“Of course you do.” She opened the freezer. “Do you like strawberry?”

“I’m allergic to strawberries!”

“You are? Why don’t I know that? What else are you allergic to?”

“Roses, and apples, and mice, and zucchini, and dust, and. . .” He was counting them off on his fingers. “And I guess ducks now, too.”

“Wow. Okay. Weird that Emma and Jules never mentioned that, but alright. Good to know. So chocolate?”

“I love chocolate!” Cal said.

“Great,” Dru said, scooping a generous portion into a bowl and handing it to him. “You can eat and walk. I have to get the rest of this ice cream next door for the party anyway.” Dru grabbed a bag and filled it with ice cream cartons, and then she led Cal out of the kitchen and toward the front door. She could hear the sounds of a scuffle from upstairs, but ignored it. Ty was more than capable of handling a duck.

As she and Cal neared Herondale Manor, she could hear the commotion inside. The door was unlocked, and inside was chaos. Blackthorns and Carstairs were running around, frantically setting up for Ty’s graduation party that evening. There was only about an hour left until they would all have to get dressed and leave, and there appeared to be a massive amount of work left to do.

“Emma!” Dru called, finally spotting her in the ballroom, detangling some streamers. Emma turned.

“That ice cream is for the party! Why is Cal eating it already?”

“Well,” Dru began. “It seems he is allergic to ducks.”

“Ducks? Why was he near a duck? And better question, what does that have to do with the ice cream?”

“See, I have a prank war with Kit. And he dumped pink paint on me. So I brought a duck into the house. But then we found out Cal was allergic, and he was upset, so I gave him some ice cream. But also, I learned from Cal today that he has a long list of allergies. Why did I not know this?”

“Um,” Emma said. “We forgot to mention it?”

“ _Emma._ ”

“Sorry. But he knows, and you know now. So it’s all okay.”

“Sure. Anyway, I should be getting back to make sure Ty dealt with the duck. I’m leaving Cal with you. Maybe he can help untangle that.”

Cal put down his bowl and grabbed the streamers from his mother. There was a blue-green flash, and he handed back a neat bundle.

“I’ve been working on this for the last hour,” Emma grumbled. “Let’s see what else you can do to speed things up. Thanks, Dru.”

Dru jogged back to Blackthorn manor. She didn’t hear any sounds of a struggle when she walked in, which she took as a good sign. “Guys?” she yelled up the stairs, and was met with a loud quack, followed by the sound of two people jumping back. Dru ran upstairs and found Ty, with the duck in his arms, facing Kit and Jace, who were trying not to look terrified and failing miserably.

“It’s just a duck,” Ty said. “It can’t hurt you.” He stepped closer to Kit, who quickly backed away.

“It’s evil,” Jace said. “Can you get rid of it? I have a seraph blade I can lend you.”

Ty looked shocked. “We aren’t going to _kill_ it! Honestly, I think it would make a wonderful pet.”

“If you keep that little demon as a pet, I’m never coming over again,” Kit warned. “I mean it. It’s me or the duck.”

“I think you’d like it if you gave it a chance,” Ty insisted. “Ducks are great animals.”

“Ty. No. I love you, but you need to get rid of that thing immediately.” Kit had his back pressed against the wall.

“Fine,” Ty relented. He turned to Dru. “Would you open the window?” Dru nodded, walking over and pushing the window open. Ty released the duck, and quickly shut the window. “There.” He turned back to Kit. “Happy now?”

“Happy with you. Not so happy with your sister.” He turned on Dru. “Just you wait. I’ll get you back for this”

Dru just smiled. “Not today you’re not. I need to go wash the rest of your paint out of my hair, because it’s almost time to go. Truce until we get back to LA?”

“Truce,” Kit agreed, and put out his hand to shake Dru’s.

“Good. I’m off to shower, and you guys have some cleaning up to do. I believe the living room is covered in milk, cookies, and shattered glass?”

“I think most of the shattered glass is in my skin,” Jace grumbled.

“Then go to the infirmary. I’ll help you with that when I’m done,” Dru said. “Kit, Ty, you’re in charge of the living room. Everyone’s gonna be back soon to get changed. We leave in an hour.” She clapped her hands twice, and everyone jumped. “Off you go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments make us happy! Let us know if there's any other adventures you'd like to see Cal and his friends go on.


End file.
